


Summer Rain

by MahinaIRL



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Just a little bit pretentious, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahinaIRL/pseuds/MahinaIRL
Summary: Is romance ever fated? A sweet tryst in the summer rain.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: 2020 Star Wars Summer Fic Exchange





	Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsong26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/gifts).



> For Shadowsong. I hope you enjoy! Many many thanks as well to SilverDaye for both running an awesome exchange event, and giving this ficlet a look-over as a beta!

  
[](https://ibb.co/4Jh0mhv)  


  


**ONE**

Padmé stands alone on a terrace under the summer sun. A sudden hush has fallen over the city, a stillness that feels electric in its absence. No speeders crawling through Coruscant’s skies like ant trails. No susurrus of tourists come to see the exotic lavenders, alien salvia, and rows of rambling roses. It’s an artfully curated wilderness in the ecumenopolis of glass and duracrete, on a planet where no indigenous life remains.

She’s not supposed to be unattended in the Senate Garden, but Padmé thinks that, just for a moment, it should be fine. She checks her personal comm for the time. 

Three.

Two.

One.

Padmé lifts her chin to the sky. On cue, a shadow sweeps over the leaves. The heavens open, and summer rain pours down, drenching thirsty plants curated from across the galaxy. 

This rain is a throwback, superfluous. And yet it continues to rain on Coruscant anyway.

**TWO**

Anakin spots Padmé while on his way out of the Senate building. He can’t say this meeting is by chance; he’s been tracking her presence since the minute he set foot on the Senate landing pad. It didn’t take much to steer Obi-Wan in this direction, just a deaf ear to his friend’s complaints about Anakin’s obvious distraction during their meeting with the Chancellor. 

He watches his wife as she basks under the sudden storm in a garden of roses. He forgets about the master and apprentice walking alongside him and bounds over a barrier of squiggly greens into a jumble of pots and low hedges. 

She laughs as he uses the Force to put up an invisible umbrella, warm water parting by his power in a supernatural dance of glittering droplets. 

She teases him about his desert birth. Is he hydrophobic? He teases her about her drenched dress and wet hair. She self-consciously raises a hand to check if her headpiece is still in place - it took her so long to put it up this morning. He assures her that she’s perfect. A runaway lock is dark, saturated near black in its dampness and silky smooth under his fingers. It’s all he can do to keep from bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

He thinks, this is my miracle.

**THREE**

Obi-Wan watches Anakin and Padmé from the shelter of the walkway, but does not approach. His chest is tight, and meditation is not the balm it used to be. It’s hard to release your feelings into the Force when you don’t know exactly what you’re feeling. 

Concern? Unease? Frustration? Or something else?

He trusts them. Of course, he trusts them to uphold the code. But looking at them together now, secluded in a haze of rain as if they were alone in a universe that begins and ends with two…it’s almost obscene in its intimacy. He cannot bring himself to think of the word attachment. Obi-wan knows that whatever Anakin experiences with the Senator is nothing compared to the affinity all Jedi share in the Force. He feels the contours of his bonds with Anakin and Padmé and is reassured.

That there could be a space between Anakin and Padmé where Obi-Wan is not allowed does not cross his mind.

**FOUR**

Ahsoka lounges next to Obi-Wan, languidly propped against a pillar that, if she were in a battle, she’d say Obi-Wan was hiding behind for cover. Is Master Skyguy flirting? And is Master Obi-Wan jealous?

Ohohoho.

She understands, but she doesn’t understand at all. Physical relationships aren't forbidden so what’s the deal? She’s not a virgin. She’s pretty sure Master Obi-Wan isn’t either. It’s not like Skyguy and the senator are married or anything.

Obi-Wan steers her away.

**FIVE**

Palpatine stands at the balcony of his office, overlooking the Senate Garden. His successor as senator for Naboo is standing in the courtyard with no guards, soaking wet. The nit must have chosen to get drenched, as today’s rain was scheduled by Coruscanti weather control and otherwise perfectly avoidable.

He watches Padmé in the rain, with his future apprentice. His two most successful proteges. What beautiful and useful people, made more useful when played together. 

Palpatine notes as Obi-Wan turns his back on Anakin, taking the boy’s obnoxious apprentice by the shoulder and leading her back the way they came.

His thin lips crook upwards an inch.

**SIX**

“Section 62-5B, reduce precipitation by 45 percent.”

“Precipitation catalyst activity in Section 62-5B is reduced to 45 percent,” acknowledges BLX-5, a general labor droid assigned to Weather Control.

BLX-4, a droid identical to their associate save for a slight green tinge to their glowing optical indicators, taps their readout with a chrome-plated finger. “Elevate precipitation in Section 62-5C.”

“Precipitation catalyst activity is elevated Section 62-5C,” acknowledges BLX-5. The room falls silent save for the soft whir of servos and an occasional click as the local atmospheric charts update.

BLX-4 turns to their associate. “Do you ever think about the rain?” they ask.

BLX-5 does not respond, but the slight brightening of his optics signals that he is listening.

BLX-4 swerved back towards the readout. “I think that weather is destiny. A brief span of existence measured in seconds, tumbling inevitably under the pull of gravity. Natural, but artificial. We create it...and yet it would occur on this planet without our meddling as well. It simply is. It is because the rain must come down somewhere and somewhen. I think that is prophecy.”

BLX-5 is silent. His plating clinks as he straightens. “Prophecy is merely the assemblage of a sequence of events into a satisfying narrative that excuses flesh bags from the culpability of sentience.”

BLX-4 adjusts their chart readout. “I disagree. Consider the trillion residents of Section 62-5B. One molecule will cause another to move in just such a way that a third molecule hits five more. Rain condenses. And statistically at least one resident in Section 62-5B is caught outside in it. Did Weather Control author the misfortune or did they? Some futures are a simple matter of physics and probability. ”

BLX-5 scoffs. “The rain will eventually end on the ground, but the rain would never call that future destiny.”

Silence once again overtook the room. The atmospheric charts click and update another cycle.

BLX-4 speaks. “Section 62-5B, cease precipitation. Section 62-5C, reduce precipitation by 45 percent.”

“Precipitation catalyst withdrawn in Section 62-5B,” acknowledges BLX-5. “Precipitation in Section 62-5C is reduced to 45 percent.”

“Section 62-5C, cease precipitation.”

“Precipitation catalyst withdrawn in Section 62-5C. Precipitation catalyst activity has ended for Section 62, default weather template reinstated.”

“Begin precipitation catalyst activity for Section 63. Elevate precipitation in Section 63-1A.”

…  
…  
…

**ONE**

The downpour begins to ease up. Padmé peeks around Anakin to make sure that their onlookers have disappeared. 

They are finally, truly alone. There is no need to think so much about tomorrow, or the next hour, or even the next minute. She clasps Anakin’s chin between her palms and guides him down for a kiss. The lingering raindrops are sweet and clean between their lips.

  
  



End file.
